The eyes of truth
by Aliyela
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Samantha obtient le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées ? POV Samantha Carter
1. Ma télépathie

**Rating:** G / K

**Disclaimer:** Évidemment, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ( il y a des jours où je déteste la MGM).

**Notes de moi:** Tout d'abord, je demande votre indulgence. Cette fanfic n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai faite, mais **c'est surtout la toute première** que j'ai écrite, il y a déjà un bon moment... Je suis une grande sentimentale parfois, que voulez-vous ? Et puis plus jeune, je n'étais pas tout à fait aussi dingue qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je me suis beaucoup basée sur l'épisode « Voyage intérieur » pour expliquer ce qui arrive à Sam. Le cadre de l'action se situe dans la 8ème saison, mais à la différence que Janet Fraser n'est pas morte. Bon, le genre du drame n'est peut-être pas forcément le plus approprié, mais le fait que Sam se parle à elle-même justifie ce classement (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant le texte).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Regarde la tête que tu as ma pauvre Samantha. On dirait que tu t'es battu avec ton lit. »  
Les yeux fatigués, j'ouvre mon armoire de salle de bain pour prendre du coton, puis referme la petite porte. Mon visage réapparaît dans la glace, devant moi. Les pupilles encore dilatées à cause du sommeil, je détaille mes cheveux blonds en bataille, mes yeux bleutés par le manque de repos de la nuit précédente, et la longue cicatrice en voie de disparition qui court encore sur ma joue gauche. Puis soudain, je plonge mes mains sous l'eau froide qui coule du robinet et m'arrose le visage à plusieurs reprises. Ma peau frissonne au contact du liquide glacé et je secoue la tête avant de m'essuyer. Cette fraîcheur me donne un regain d'énergie et j'arrive à me diriger vers ma chambre pour m'habiller.  
Il est sept heures du matin, et j'ai un breafing à neuf heures avec SG1 et le général O'Neill. Jack, général ! Je ris et manque de me casser la figure en se prenant les pieds dans la couverture qui traînait par terre. Je ne m'y ferais jamais, et sûrement que lui non plus. Ce poste était un cadeau empoisonné pour quelqu'un comme lui. Autant l'enfermer dans une cage ! Mais ma gorge se noue sous l'effet de la tristesse. Même ma propre promotion au grade de colonel n'a pu effacer la peine que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que tu ne m'accompagnerais plus jamais, Jack.  
Je saisis mon casque et les clés de ma moto. Il est sept heures et demi. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrive à la base, cours me changer, et vais m'enfermer dans mon labo jusqu'à neuf heures. Ici tout me rassure. Les instruments sont à leur place. Tout est mécanique; tout a un ordre. Je me plonge dans des calculs compliqués et qui me procurent une sensation de confort. J'aime cette activité où il n'y a pas de place pour les erreurs ou le hasard, ça a quelque chose de sécurisant.  
Au bout d'un moment, Daniel passe sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et me fait un grand sourire.  
« Bonjour Sam ! Bien reposée?  
Il me regarde pendant quelques secondes.  
- Mouis. Apparemment vous avez oublié de dormir cette nuit.  
- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
- Vous avez de magnifiques cernes.  
Je me frotte les yeux pour les faire disparaître. C'est peine perdue, et je n'arrive qu'à faire rougir ma peau. - Pourquoi venez-vous vous enterrer ici ? Vous arrivez tout juste.  
- J'aime bien travailler.  
- Vous allez avoir une overdose de boulot un de ces quatre. J'espère au moins que vous avez profité de ces quelques jours de congé. Votre cicatrice n'a pas encore disparu ?  
Je porte ma main à ma joue. J'avais presque oublié cette griffure.  
- Ce n'était pas grand-chose. C'est tout de même idiot ! Je cours pour échapper à des Goa'ulds, et je m'entaille avec une simple branche.  
- On a les blessures de guerre qu'on peut.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
- Je sais. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous vous êtes détendue j'espère.  
Je me renferme un peu. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin que l'on me rappelle comment se sont passées ces dernières journées. Daniel a dû voir ma réaction car il n'insiste pas.  
- Bon, je crois qu'on va monter en salle de breafing.  
- Allez-y, je vous rejoins. »  
Je m'attarde encore quelques minutes dans le labo. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié une partie de mon cerveau chez moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi décalée aujourd'hui ? J'en profite pour ranger deux trois papiers, et découvre sous un tas de dossiers, le porte-cartes que je cherchais depuis trois jours.  
Dedans, il y a une photos de nous. Enfin je veux dire, de SG1. Voilà, tu as gagné ma fille. Tu recommence à parler de ce « nous ». Tu me fais rigoler. Les deux jours passés à halluciner, enfermée dans le Prométhée, n'ont pas réglé tes problèmes.  
Je n'y peux rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Cela fait des mois que j'essaye de l'oublier, lui et ses yeux couleur chocolat, mais je n'y arrive pas. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ? Lorsqu'il est resté en Antarctique, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin. Je me souviens, je suis restée prostrée pendant deux jours à la maison, toute seule. Il n'y avait guère que mon petit chaton qui pouvait m'approcher sans se faire rabrouer.  
Soudain, le téléphone du labo se met à sonner. Je décroche.  
« Carter, c'est vous ?  
- Oui mon général.  
- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de venir vous joindre à nous ?  
- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ? Oh mon dieu !  
- Eh oui, déjà neuf heures cinq. Dépêchez-vous.  
- Je... Je suis désolée. J'arrive ».

Et voilà ! Nous sommes sur P4X trois cents je ne sais plus combien. Houlà, je suis vraiment fatiguée ! Je n'arrive même plus à retenir le nom de la planète. Je me tourne vers Daniel.  
« A quelle distance se trouve le temple ?  
- Selon SG3, il y en a pour environ une heure de marche. Le temple est de l'autre côté de cette colline.  
Je soupire.  
- Ça ne va pas colonel Carter ?  
Je souris. J'aime bien Teal'c. Il ne dit presque rien mais passe son temps à observer. Sa présence a quelque chose d'apaisant.  
- Si, si. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, c'est tout. »  
Je le vois hausser un sourcil. Apparemment je ne trompe personne. J'aurais vraiment fait une piètre actrice.  
Enfin, quelques temps plus tard, le temple en question apparaît. Les yeux de Daniel brillent d'excitation à sa vue.  
« Daniel, qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce temple-ci ?  
- Je crois que c'est un des sanctuaires des Anciens.  
- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.  
- En tout cas, intervient Teal'c, les Goa'ulds n'ont pas du venir ici. Tout est en bon état.  
- D'après SG3, il y a une salle verrouillée, à l'intérieur. Ils n'ont pas voulu l'ouvrir eux-même.  
- Oui, comme ça si ça explose, c'est pour nous.  
- Sam !  
- Désolée. Oui, je sais que les Anciens n'étaient pas méchants. J'ai vraiment un sens de l'humour déplorable aujourd'hui. »

SG3 avait raison. Cette porte en pierres est scellée, hermétiquement fermée.  
« Bon, dis-je au bout de trois tentatives pour l'ouvrir. Comment va-t-on faire ?  
- C4 ? Suggère Teal'c.  
- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est écarter la porte de son encadrement, dit Daniel en examinant la roche.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait assez de C4 pour faire ça.  
- Si, il faut juste l'introduire dans les interstices de la pierre.  
Je regarde la porte.  
- D'accord, allons-y. »

BAOOUUUUM.  
La poussière et les morceaux de roches volent dans le temple. J'avance vers le trou béant que les explosifs ont laissé dans la pierre tandis que Daniel nettoie ses lunettes en éternuant.  
« A vos souhaits.  
- Merci. Ohh, c'est magnifique. »  
Il a raison. Je ne sais pas à quoi servait cet endroit, mais c'est superbe. Au centre de la pièce et jusqu'au plafond, s'élève une... Euh... En fait, c'est difficile de dire ce que c'est. On dirait une immense colonne, entourée d'un bouclier électromagnétique bleuté. Je jette un coup d'œil à mes instruments, aucun risque de radiations. Je m'avance tandis que Daniel commence à détailler la pièce. La colonne est entourée d'une dizaine de consoles en métal qui lui sont directement reliées. Lorsque j'approche ma main, je peux sentir l'électricité qui se dégage de cet amas de pierre et de métal. Je vois des petits éclairs bleus qui parcourent sa surface.  
« Colonel Carter, vous devriez vous éloigner. »  
Je ne l'écoute pas et approche encore un peu plus ma main. Soudain, les éclairs jaillissent hors du bouclier vers moi. Je reçois une décharge de quelques milliers de volts. L'électricité parcourt mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière, affole mon coeur, dérègle mes connexions synaptiques, désorganise mes neurones. Je ne tiens pas et m'évanouis. Trou noir.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Bip, bip, bip, bip.  
Oh, c'est lancinant ce bruit ! Ça me donne mal au crâne. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête comme dirait Jack.  
J'ouvre les yeux et me prends un rayon de lumière en pleine figure. Il faut quelques secondes à mes pupilles pour se rétracter. Enfin, j'aperçois quelqu'un près de moi. J'essaye de bouger.  
« Carter ?  
Je secoue la tête et ouvre un peu plus les yeux.  
- Carter, c'est moi, Jack.  
Je le regarde. Ah, oui, c'est lui. Et il fait une drôle de tête avec ça.  
- Où est-ce que je suis ?  
- A l'infirmerie. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Euh, oui. Je me suis pris une décharge d'électricité je crois.  
- C'est à peu près ça. Janet a sorti tout un vocabulaire médical que je serais incapable de vous répéter.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?  
- Environ douze heures»  
Douze heures ? Au moins, comme ça j'ai rattrapé ma nuit. Je regarde Jack et remarque ses traits tirés. Il n'est quand même pas resté près de moi pendant douze heures ! On dirait bien que si, comme c'est mignon ! Je lis encore une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux marrons. J'essaye de me mettre sur mon séant.  
« Attendez, je vais vous aider. »  
Tant mieux parce que chacun de mes muscle est douloureux. Il n'y a pas une parcelle de mon corps qui n'ait pas de courbatures. Il glisse une main dans mon dos pour m'aider à me relever. C'est tellement agréable, le contact de sa paume, que j'ai le sentiment de pouvoir me reposer sur elle sans que jamais elle ne me lâche. Mais il se recule déjà. Non, c'est pas juste ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il y a quelques-uns de mes neurones qui doivent être mal rangés. Oui, ça doit être ça.  
« Ne bougez pas, je vais aller chercher Janet.  
- De toute façon, j'ai tellement de courbatures que je ne risque pas d'aller très loin, Jack. »  
Cela semble le surprendre que je l'appelle par son prénom. Il croyait peut-être que je l'avais oublié! Des clous ! Mais il sourit quand même en partant. Je me demande ce qu'il pense. Oh et puis zut ! De toute façon, j'ai trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir. Je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu.

Ah, cette fois c'est Janet qui est là quand je me réveille.« Notre belle au bois dormant revient parmi nous.  
- Janet, ne dites pas de bêtises.  
- Ce n'est pas moins, c'est Jack qui vous appelle comme ça.  
Le connaissant, je ne sais pas si c'est affectueux ou moqueur. Quitte à choisir, je vote pour « affectueux ».  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?  
- Vous avez reçu une décharge de plusieurs milliers de volts, heureusement à une faible intensité. Si l'ampérage avait été plus élevé, vous ne seriez certainement plus parmi nous.  
- C'est normal si tout mon corps me fait mal ?  
- Ce n'est rien. Vos muscles se sont tellement contractés sous l'effet de l'électricité que vous aurez des courbatures pendant quelques jours. Oh, j'allais oublier. Daniel et Teal'c sont là. Vous voulez les voir ?  
- Bien sûr !  
Je vois mes deux amis entrer.  
- Ravi de vous revoir, colonel Carter.  
- Merci Teal'c.  
- Vous nous avez flanqué une sacré frousse, Sam. Quelle idée avez-vous eu de toucher à cette colonne ?  
- A vrai dire je ne l'ai même pas touché.  
- D'habitude, lorsqu'il y a une bêtise à faire, c'est moi ou Jack qui nous en chargeons.  
- Ça n'est pas grave Daniel, je vais bien. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose dans ce temple ?  
- Non, nous sommes rentré immédiatement avec vous.  
- Dommage. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant de souci.  
- Allez, dehors tout le monde, Sam a besoin de repos.  
Lorsqu'il s'agit de ses patients, Janet ne tolère pas de refus.  
- Janet, je viens de dormir pendant quatorze heures.  
- Eh bien vous resterez pendant encore quatorze heure s'il le faut. Dehors, dit-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre pas de réplique.  
Daniel sourit.  
- Nous repasserons.  
- J'espère que d'ici là, c'est moi qui pourrais me lever et aller vous voir. »  
Je les regarde s'en aller.  
« _Bon, je vais lui en donner dix millilitres_. »  
Je me retourne vers Janet qui est en train de remplir une seringue.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?  
- Rien, absolument rien.  
- Ah bon. J'ai cru vous entendre. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Il faut faire revenir l'électricité dans votre corps à une intensité normale. Sinon vous sentirez encore des petites décharges électriques pendant un bon bout de temps. Ce produit sert à ça.  
- Ah, d'accord.  
Je sursaute quand la pointe de la seringue pénètre dans mon bras.  
_Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas pris un choc plus puissant_.  
- Vous avez parlé là.  
- Non.  
Décidément ! Je deviens folle ou quoi ? J'ai pourtant bien entendu quelque chose.  
- Sam, ça va ?  
- Heu, oui. Je crois que j'ai encore besoin de sommeil.  
- Je vous l'avais bien dit.  
Elle s'éloigne pour ranger quelques flacons. « _Et O'Neill qui est resté près d'elle pendant presque dix heures. J'espère qu'il a cessé de s'inquiéter maintenant. Bon, où est-ce que j'ai mis mon stylo._ »  
Bizarre ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça tout d'un coup? Mon stylo ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'un stylo ? Ça va vraiment pas là-haut. Je regarde Janet. Je devrais peut-être lui dire que c'est une maison de repos dont j'ai besoin.  
« _Ah, le voilà !_ » Bon, là c'est décidé, il faut que je le lui dise. Non mais, attends ! C'est son stylo à elle qu'elle vient de trouver. Ne me dis pas que... Oh c'est pas vrai ! Voilà que je lis dans les pensées maintenant ! Bon, Sam, tu te tais et tu vas te coucher.

Là, plus de doutes possibles. Ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que je suis là, et à chaque fois j'entends ce que pensent Janet, les infirmiers ou Daniel. C'est assez troublant, et aussi assez agaçant. Enfin, Janet a accepté que je parte de l'infirmerie. Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. Pendant que je m'habille, je repense à cette capacité de télépathie. Il faudrait que j'en parle aux autres.Tiens, justement voilà Jack. Oups, je suis encore en soutien-gorge, et je crois qu'il m'a vu. Mon tee-shirt ! Où est passé mon tee-shirt ? Le voilà, ouf !  
« Bonjour mon général.  
- Bonjour Carter. Désolé pour.  
Il a l'air gêné. Il ne faut pas ! Je lui sourit.  
- Oh, ça ? Ce n'est pas grave.  
Il sourit à son tour. Arrête ça ou je vais craquer. Il me rendrait folle. Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un aussi beau sourire.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie sans sa tenue de militaire. Remarque, elle l'est même avec._  
Je le regarde. Ça y est, je recommence à entendre des pensées. Enfin, celles-ci ne sont pas pour me déplaire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai oublié de me raser ?  
- Non mon général. C'est moi. J'ai... Rien. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire.  
Il y a un silence gêné. Il faudrait quand même que j'apprenne à jouer la comédie, mon air interrogateur doit trop se voir.  
_Mon dieu, heureusement qu'il ne t'es rien arrivé de grave. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire tuer ma chérie. Bon sang, c'est tellement frustrant de la voir partir sans rien pouvoir faire pour la protéger !_  
Cette fois je ne dis rien. Je replie mes affaires sans le regarder.  
- Carter, est-ce que vous pourrez passer me voir à mon bureau lorsque Fraser vous aura relâché ?  
- Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps. Oui mon général.  
J'ai un soupir.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Rien. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à vous appeler général.  
- Moi non plus Carter. Moi non plus. »  
Je le regarde s'éloigner.  
« _J'aimerai mieux prendre ma retraite._ »  
Pourquoi pense-t-il cela ? Ce travail doit lui peser, le pauvre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je frappe à la porte de son bureau.  
« Entrez ! Bon sang, où est-ce que j'ai encore fourré mon coupe-papier ? »  
Je regarde O'Neill.  
« Des petits problèmes de rangement ?  
Il me regarde.  
- A quoi voyez-vous ça ?  
D'un mouvement de tête, je lui désigne l'étendue encombrée de papiers de son bureau.  
- Que voulez-vous, moi et la paperasse, nous sommes un peu fâché. C'est pas très pratique quand je dois faire ma déclaration d'impôt.  
- Vous vouliez me voir.  
- Oui. Vous et SG1 êtes en congé jusqu'à mardi.  
- Ça fait six jours ? Mon général, nous sortons d'un congé !  
- Je sais, mais vous venez de vous faire électrocuter, et Janet m'a harcelé afin que je vous mette au repos complet. _Et puis comme ça, elle pourra rester un peu avec Pete, elle devrait apprécier_.  
Je me renfrogne un peu.  
- Carter c'est un ordre. Je vous mettrais dehors moi-même à coups de pied s'il le faut.  
Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherche tellement à m'éviter? C'est comme ça depuis qu'il est général. J'espère que ça ne lui est pas monté à la tête.  
_Ne fais pas cette tête. Si tu savais comme j'aimerai te garder ici, près de moi. Mais Janet a été très claire, et tu dois avoir envie de revoir ton ami._  
- Ce sera tout Carter.  
- Oui mon général.  
Je tourne les talons et sors de la pièce.  
_Regardez-moi cette silhouette! Même en treillis elle est adorable. Bon sang, et regardez-moi le galbe de ces fesses_. »  
Je souris. Non, ça ne lui est pas monté à la tête. Et je sens que je vais beaucoup aimer ce nouveau petit pouvoir.  
Je passe d'abord par le labo, pour récupérer mes affaires et me changer. Je préfère quand même un jean et une veste au treillis, n'en déplaise à Jack. Daniel en profite pour pointer le bout de son nez.  
« Il vous a envoyé en vacances ?  
- Vous aussi, non ?  
- Oui. Vous n'avez pas l'air ravie.  
J'essaye de démentir, mais Daniel n'est pas dupe. Devant son regard sérieux, je baisse les armes.  
- Je me suis plus ou moins... Disputée avec Pete la veille de notre départ. Je... J'ai besoin de faire le point.  
- Rien ne vous oblige à lui dire que vous êtes en congé.  
- Oui.  
Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Pete a une légère tendance à m'espionner. Ça doit lui venir de son métier de policier.  
- Pas très convaincue ?  
- Je crois qu'il faut que je règle quelques petites choses.  
_C'est ça ! Et si seulement tu voulais bien arrêter de jouer la comédie avec cet avorton, tu pourrais accepter le fait que tu aimes toujours Jack. Tenez._  
Il me tend mes clés de moto. Je souris. J'ai compris le message.  
- Merci Daniel. Merci du fond du coeur. »


	2. Changements

**Rating:** G / K

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et lieux sont la propriété de la MGM et de Double Secret

**Notes de moi:** Tout d'abord, je demande votre indulgence. Cette fanfic n'est pas la meilleure que j'ai faite, mais **c'est surtout la toute première que j'ai écrite, il y a déjà un bon moment...** Je suis une grande sentimentale parfois, que voulez-vous ? Et puis plus jeune, je n'étais pas tout à fait aussi dingue qu'aujourd'hui.  
Je me suis beaucoup basée sur l'épisode « Voyage intérieur » pour expliquer ce qui arrive à Sam. Le cadre de l'action se situe dans la 8ème saison, mais à la différence que Janet Fraser n'est pas morte. Bon, le genre du drame n'est peut-être pas forcément le plus approprié, mais le fait que Sam se parle à elle-même justifie ce classement (vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant le texte).

* * *

Déjà deux jours que je suis rentrée chez moi. Je ne suis pas une paresseuse, mais un peu de repos n'est jamais de refus. En plus, cela me permet de ne plus entendre de pensées. Parce que je me suis vite aperçu qu'au milieu d'une foule, ce pouvoir est très désagréable. Je n'arrête pas de tout capter, comme une antenne géante. Bon, ceci dit, il faut vraiment que j'aille faire des courses. Ça fait presque deux jours que je n'ai plus de croquettes, et minet n'arrête pas de miauler. Il va finir par m'en vouloir.  
Une fois dans le centre de Colorado Springs, je file dans le magasin le plus proche. Je n'ai pas trop envie de m'arrêter, pour ne pas être assaillie de pensées toutes plus idiotes et désagréables les unes que les autres. Je parcours très vite les rayons, saisis les quelques produits dont j'ai besoin, et file vers les caisses.  
« Aïe.  
A force d'aller vite, j'ai fini par rentrer dans quelqu'un.  
- Ouille, ça fait mal. Carter ?  
- Jack ? Heu, mon général ? Je suis désolée.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal.  
- Vous aussi vous vous accordez un congé.  
- Oui. Ça fait presque deux mois que je n'avais pas fait de pause.  
- Et... Je souris. Vous allez à la pêche ?  
Il rit.  
- Non, pas cette fois. Je me contenterai de barbecue, de bières et d'un bon bouquin. _Un Philip K. Dick peut-être, ou un Isaac Asimov._ Je ne prévois rien d'autre.  
Je n'en reviens pas. Jack O'Neill, amateur de science-fiction ? Au moins je saurais quoi lui offrir à son anniversaire.  
- Bon. Et puis-je me faire pardonner avec une simple pause-café ?  
Il réfléchit. Allez, accepte ! Mais, je suis bête, je peux savoir s'il dit oui.  
« _Bon, allez Jack, un peu de sa compagnie te fera du bien_. »  
- D'accord. »

Je me commande un cappucino tandis que Jack prend un chocolat. Le serveur part à l'intérieur et je regarde mon supérieur.« Vous prenez du chocolat ?  
- Oui. Ça vous étonne ? Il m'arrive de boire autre chose que des bières.  
Je souris.  
_Arrête de me faire ce sourire ravageur Carter. Tu veux mettre de la distance entre nous et tu continue à chercher à me faire fondre à chaque fois._ Et vous, le cappucino ça n'est pas dans vos habitudes ?  
Comment ça, je veux mettre de la distance ? Il n'a rien compris je crois.  
- Si, mais celui du mess n'est pas forcément très réussi. Alors je n'en prends qu'à l'extérieur.  
- Au fait, vous vous sentez mieux ?  
- Oui. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de congés pour ça.  
Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, je préfère essayer de contrôler ma lecture de pensées en-dehors de la base.  
- Cela fait un temps fou que nous ne nous sommes pas réunis.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je veux dire; tous les quatre. Cela fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas fait une soirée ?  
- J'ai trop de boulot Carter. Ça devient impossible d'avoir une vie. Je me demande comment Hammond a fait pour supporter ça pendant sept ans. _Et pourtant, dieu seul sait combien ces petites soirées me manquent. C'est le seul moment où nous avions un tant soit peu d'intimité._  
- C'était pourtant si agréable. Vous vous souvenez de la fois où Teal'c a découvert Star Trek ?  
- Je pense bien ! Il rit ! Il a mis deux mois à me rendre les cassettes. Et Daniel qui ne supporte pas la bière !  
- Ça c'est de sa faute. Il sait très bien qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool et il en prend quand même. Et pourtant, j'adore quand il dit des bêtises, ça change.  
Jack soupire.  
_Et toi ! Toi tu venais presque toujours en robe, tes yeux bleus soulignés d'un léger trait de crayon, tes lèvres magnifiquement pulpeuses, comme aujourd'hui. Tu me rendais fou, habillée comme ça. Et le jour où tu es venue pour me soutenir, avant l'attaque d'Anubis ! Tu était si jolie. Mais bon sang, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ce jour-là ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit ce que tu avais dans ton coeur ?_  
Je baisse la tête et attrape avec ma cuillère, un peu de la mousse de mon café.  
- Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? _Pourquoi poses-tu cette question, espèce d'idiot. Elle va sûrement rejoindre son petit ami, pas rester avec toi._  
- Pourquoi ? Heu... Je veux dire non.  
- Parce que dans ce cas, je vous invite à dîner. Je ne sais pas où sont Daniel et Teal'c, mais puisque nous sommes là, autant en profiter un peu. _Tu t'enfonce mon vieux. Elle est hors de ta portée et tu te fais du mal_.  
Oh et puis zut, tant pis ! Je n'attends personne ce soir, et mistigri pourra encore se passer de croquettes pendant quelques heures. Je ne vais pas laisser passer une invitation pareille.  
- D'accord. »

Tiens, ce restaurant est nouveau. Il est même assez chic. Ça doit faire des mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans un endroit pareil. Les dîners romantiques dans un joli restaurant ne sont pas la spécialité de Pete, mais ça ne me gênait pas. En tout cas je dois avoir l'air surprise car Jack sourit.  
« Cet endroit est nouveau ?  
- Oui. Sympa comme restaurant, non ? J'en ai fait ma cantine. Je viens ici lorsque j'en ai marre des pizzas réchauffées. »  
Je le regarde. C'est vrai que sa cuisine n'est pas un temple de la saveur. J'en ai eu un petit aperçu quand nous sommes allés chez lui avec son clone.

Je repousse ma coupe de glace. Le repas est fini. Jack commande un café. J'en profite pour regarder un peu les couples qui dansent sur une piste installée par les propriétaires. Ils évoluent au son de _Put yours arms around me_ de Texas. Cette chanson me rend nostalgique, et je revois quelques images du passé tandis que les derniers accords de la musique retentissent et que les gens s'arrêtent. Tiens, ça me fait penser ! Je n'ai pas entendu de pensées depuis que je me suis concentrée sur celles de Jack. Je commence peut-être à contrôler les choses ? Cool !  
« Vous dansez ? _Dis oui, dis oui !_  
C'est Jack qui m'invite tandis que retentissent les premières notes de _Please forgive me_ de Bryan Adams. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne sur la piste.  
Au début, tout part doucement. Il y a encore une petite distance entre nous, mais je me sens bien. Sa main gauche posée sur ma taille, il conduit la danse avec douceur et je me laisse aller à la langueur de cette chanson.  
« _Je t'aime Sam. Comment veux-tu que je t'oublie alors que tu es là, contre moi, ta main serrant la mienne. Comment veux-tu que je m'éloigne si tes yeux bleus croisent mon regard ? Ma main tremble presque sur ta taille, mais tu ne le sens même pas. Je devrais m'écarter, et pourtant je voudrais abolir ce petit espace qui reste entre nous deux. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je n'y peux rien. Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you ! Pardonne-moi comme dit cette chanson, je ne peux pas cesser de t'aimer._ »  
Ces paroles, je ne suis pas sensée les entendre, mais elles me touchent. Il y a des moments comme ça où je voudrais tout oublier. Oublier les combats, oublier ma pseudo-relation avec un autre homme, et surtout oublier cette fichu règle de non-fraternisation qui me pourrit la vie depuis des années. Moi non plus je ne veux pas de cette distance. Alors je me rapproche de lui, et le regarde dans les yeux. Faites qu'il sache lire dans les miens, faites qu'il ne me repousse pas ! Heureusement, c'est le contraire qui se passe. Je sens sa main glisser sur le tissu de ma robe pour venir se poser sur le bas de mon dos. Ma poitrine vient se poser contre son torse et je cale ma tête au creux de son épaule en fermant les yeux. La force de son étreinte augmente, et je me blottis contre lui sans réfléchir. Je suis folle de faire ça, mais tant pis. Je sens mon coeur battre, mon coeur mais aussi le sien. Alors je n'ai plus besoin de lire en lui, cet instant me suffit pour connaître tout le contenu de ses pensées. Je t'aime aussi Jack, j'espère que tu le sais. Alors je t'en prie, serre-moi encore contre toi, ne me lâche pas. Mais déjà la chanson se termine. Le voilà qui s'éloigne à nouveau de moi. Il va payer l'addition tandis que je sors dehors. La nuit est tombée et il fait un peu froid.  
« Vous rentrez comment ? Je reviens à la réalité.  
- Je suis venue à pied.  
- De chez vous ?  
- J'aime bien marcher de temps en temps.  
- Il est plus de dix heures. Je vais vous ramener. Pas de mais ! Il fait un froid de canard et si vous tombiez malade, Janet me tuerait.  
Tandis qu'il roule vers mon quartier, je regarde les étoiles à travers la vitre couverte de buée. Je le sens freiner et réalise soudain que nous sommes arrivés.  
« Madame est servie.  
- Je n'en demandais pas tant.  
Je le regarde.  
_Va, ma Sam. Retrouves ta vie. Mais je te remercie pour cette danse_.  
- Merci Jack. Merci pour cette soirée.  
Il se retourne. Il fait toujours une drôle de tête quand je l'appelle par son prénom. J'en profite pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres, d'un baiser léger. Il se recule. « _Ne fais pas ça, Sam. Pitié ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça_ ». Non ce n'est pas dur. On se fait croire que c'est dur, mais c'est faux. Alors pour lui faire comprendre, je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres en murmurant un léger « chut ». Ses yeux chocolat me regardent, essayant de toutes leurs forces de lire en moi. Puis soudain il m'embrasse, prenant mon visage dans ses mains. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes et les dévorent. Ma peau s'électrise au contact de la sienne tandis que mes mains descendent sur son torse. Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce bruit m'a fait sursauter ! Son portable se met à sonner tout d'un coup et il ne peut que décrocher. Après quelques paroles, il me regarde.  
« Je dois rentrer à la base. Il y a un problème.  
- Grave ?  
- Non.  
Tout d'un coup, un silence s'installe entre nous. J'hésite.  
- Merci de m'avoir ramené.  
Je descend de la voiture.  
- Je suis désolé Sam. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça.  
Oui, peut-être que nous n'aurions pas dû faire ça. Mais de toute façon il est trop tard.  
- Bonsoir. » Lui fais-je avec un sourire contrit.  
Tandis que sa voiture s'éloigne, je me bats avec mon trousseau de clés pou ouvrir la porte. Minou vient alors se frotter contre mes jambes en miaulant, et je réalise que j'ai oublié mes courses dans le coffre de sa Chrysler.  
« Tant pis mon chaton. Tu auras tes croquettes plus tard. »

o0o0o0o0o0o

Il est six heures de l'après-midi et cela fait déjà trois jours que je suis en congé. Ce matin, cette boule de poil m'a encore obligé à aller en ville, mais cette fois j'ai fait vite. Je n'ai pas encore trop réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé la veille, mais je n'éprouve pas vraiment de culpabilité. Enfin si, peut-être ! Oh je ne sais plus. C'est bien trop compliqué !  
J'entend minou croquer sa nourriture dans la cuisine tandis que je vais ouvrir la porte à celui qui vient de sonner. C'est Pete.  
« Bonjour Sam.  
Il m'embrasse sur la joue. Je le fait entrer dans le salon, mais contrairement à son habitude, il reste debout.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais en congé ?  
J'essaye un pieux mensonge.  
- Je viens de rentrer.  
- Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es là depuis trois jours.  
- Tu m'as encore espionné ! Je n'en reviens pas. Nous avions pourtant eu une conversation à ce sujet avant que je parte, il y a cinq jours. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça et tu t'obstines !  
- Tu ne me dis rien aussi.  
- Mais j'ai encore une vie à moi. Et si j'ai quelques jours de pause, j'ai le droit de vouloir les garder pour moi.  
- Pour toi et pour ton général ! Tu n'avais pas l'air très heureuse lorsque j'ai mis le sujet sur le tapis l'autre fois.  
- Tu as vu de quelle manière tu parles d'un de mes amis aussi ?  
- Mais toi, tu le défends avec beaucoup de vigueur je trouve.  
- Je le défends parce que tu l'attaque.  
- Je l'attaque parce que tu a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.  
Oh c'est pas vrai ! Retenez-moi avant que je ne craque.  
- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je t'ai surveillé hier. J'ai bien vu ce qui s'est passé quand il t'a ramené.  
- Tu as épié tous mes faits et gestes depuis trois jours ?  
- J'ai bien fait non ? Tu me ridiculise derrière mon dos.  
Là, c'est vraiment le comble.  
- C'était un concours de circonstances.  
- Tu parles d'un heureux hasard ! Tu fais ça avec tous les hommes de ta base, ou seulement avec lui ?  
J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je serre les mâchoires.  
- Dehors !  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as bien entendue. C'est fini ! Dehors ! Et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ici, plus jamais !  
Ça y est, il est sorti. Je ferme violemment la porte sur ses talons et retourne dans le salon. D'ici j'entend sa voiture qui démarre rapidement. La colère me donne envie de frapper sur quelque chose, d'évacuer ma rage. Mais ce sentiment cède vite le pas au chagrin. Je n'ai même pas eu à lire en lui, tout ce qu'il pensait de moi, il me l'a jeté à la figure. Je me sens désemparée. Comment peut-on penser une telle horreur ?

Il est dix heures. Hier à la même heure, je dansais avec Jack. Et aujourd'hui je suis là, toute seule dans mon grand salon. Dehors, il pleut à verse. J'ai éteins toutes les lumières, ne laissant que celles du feu et de quelques bougies. Assise par terre, dos au mur, près de la cheminée, je sirote un verre de vodka. C'est très rare que je boive un alcool aussi fort, mais ce soir j'en ai besoin. J'ai réalisé que j'étais toute seule. Je me sens aussi abandonnée ici que je l'étais à bord du Prométhée. Alors j'ai laissé la bouteille sortie sur l'étagère. J'ai mis ma chaîne hi-fi en marche, et le mode aléatoire vient de me choisir une chanson d'une noirceur qui vient concurrencer celle de mes pensées. Décidément, tous les éléments s'y mettent pour que je broie du noir.

_Where once was light  
Now darkness falls  
Where once was love  
Love is no more_

Super ! Ce couplet ressemble au bilan de ma vie amoureuse. Non ! En fait, il ressemble au bilan de ma vie tout court.

_Don't say goodbye  
Don't say « I didn't try »_

Ah si, j'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé d'oublier Jack, puis j'ai essayer de concilier une relation normale avec mes sentiments. Tu parles ! Ça ne marche pas.

_The tears you cry  
Have come too late  
Take back the lies  
The hurt, the blame_

Je sais que tout arrive trop tard, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous mentir, mais de toute façon, que nous serait-il arrivé si nous avions désobéi à cette loi sur la fraternisation ? Sûrement pas de bonnes choses.

_And you will weep  
When you face the end alone  
You are lost !  
You can never go home_

Allons bon ! Même cette chanson m'enterre. Je regarde la bouteille de vodka. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me saouler pour oublier ? Peut-être ma conscience. Oh et puis zut ! Je l'attrape, et fais tomber au passage une chemise dont le contenu s'étale par terre. Qu'est-ce que j'avais rangé là-dedans déjà ? Oh non !  
Je croyais avoir jeté ces feuilles. Le papier est un peu jauni. Je relis chaque mot et replonge un peu plus dans le passé tout en buvant encore un peu de vodka.  
« _J'ai le sentiment que chaque atome de mon être crie et maudit ma raison. Quelle raison ? Quelle raison ai-je de m'éloigner ? Froussarde ! C'est tout simplement la première fois que tu t'abandonne totalement. C'est ça qui te fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur de tout oublier, de t'oublier toi-même. Mais c'est dur. Tu sens tes barrières, les murs que tu as érigé durant toutes ces années avec tant de soins, s'effriter peu à peu_ »  
Je suis perdue. J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui arrive en ce moment est hors de mon contrôle. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai écris ça ? Je devais avoir encore un peu trop bu. Ou peut-être que j'étais trop lucide, au contraire. Oh, j'en ai assez. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours aussi complexe ? J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas embrasser Jack. Oui, c'est ça. Je froisse la feuille de papier avant de la jeter dans l'âtre. Je la regarde se consumer avant d'en saisir une autre.  
« _Je sens naître en moi une émotion nouvelle qui envahit mes veines et assaille mon cœur. C'est comme la découverte des délices de lieux inconnus, un mystère insondable, un dédale inexploré. Je touche du bout des doigts, j'effleure l'éternité comme on caresse une rose sur laquelle les gouttes d'eau de l'aurore se reposent. Sa douceur est incomparable, inégalable. Que ne puis-je saisir ces instants évanescents et les revivre en moi sans passé ni futur qui me guettent ? Comment pourrais-je oublier ces courtes heures passées à tes côtés ? Je m'improvise monte-en-l'air et vole, encore et encore, ces moments de bonheur. Je jouis de chaque minute car elle sera à jamais unique. L'avenir m'apparaît simultanément comme un allié et un ennemi._ »  
Oui, à un moment j'étais prête à tout quitter pour lui. Mais je suis une vraie veuve noire ! Ça m'a effrayé. Non ! En fait, tout m'a effrayé. Je réalise que finalement, je n'ai jamais dit « oui » à un homme. J'ai toujours évincé les questions de sentiments, c'est plus simple. Au moins j'avais la conscience tranquille.  
Et puis Pete est arrivé au travers de tout ça. Je me suis voilé la face avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'enticher d'un mec pareil ? Un baratineur jaloux, blessant et qui me surveillait par-dessus le marché ! Quand je pense que c'est Mark qui me l'a présenté. Tiens, je devrais peut-être l'appeler. J'imagine la conversation. « Bonsoir Mark. Ecoute, le type avec lequel je sortais est un vrai monstre qui m'espionne et me traite presque de catin. ». Minable !  
Oh, j'en ai marre de cette chanson déprimante. Je vais pas me laisser faire tout de même ! Allez, je zappe.

_I wake from a nightmare now  
In the day it haunts me  
It slowly tears me apart  
I'm a wandering satellite_

C'est pas faux, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un satellite errant. J'ai horreur de cette sensation. Remarque, c'est peut-être dû à la vodka.

_Somewhere in the wasteland  
I see you smiling at me  
A vision out of my dreams  
Will everything change ?  
Take the pain away  
Lead me with your light_

Le sourire de Jack dans le désert qu'est ma vie. C'est pas faux ! Houlà, j'ai descendu la moitié de la bouteille. Ça va pas chez moi.

_Heading for the sun  
Leave the sadness behind  
Crossing oceans dry_

Laisse ton chagrin derrière toi. Ça c'est une bonne idée ! C'est pas si facile ! Il doit pas être très au courant de se qui se passe dans la vraie vie, le type qui a écrit ça.

_My world spinning out of time  
Won't somebody stop me ?  
I may be losing my way  
Will you make it right ?  
Take the pain away  
Hear me as I cry_

Ça c'est vrai que le monde que je me suis construit se casse la figure. C'est bien pour ça que j'en suis là, à me soûler pour la première fois depuis dix ans. J'ai plus de repères, je déteste ça !

_What can I do, I ask ?  
There's nothing left to say What can I do, I ask ?  
There's nothing left to say Why am I here ?  
Why am I lost ?  
Where is love ?  
Lead me with your light_

_Spirit dreams inside_

C'est exactement ça ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, et pourquoi je suis paumée ? Bon, là ça suffit Sam. Va te coucher parce que tu tiens plus debout. Tu réfléchiras demain. Aïe ! Je viens de me planter contre la table basse. Oh j'en ai marre, le canapé me suffira.

J'en ai assez. Mon mal de tête n'est parti qu'au bout de trois aspirines, et j'ai dû passer l'après-midi à ranger le salon, vu que j'ai dormi jusqu'à midi. Je rentre dans la maison et ferme la porte tout en décachetant le courrier. Des pubs, des factures et... Tiens ! Celle-là ne porte pas mon adresse. Normal, c'est Pete qui me rend la clé que je lui avait donné. Ah non Samantha Carter, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer ! On sonne ? Qui ça peut bien être ? Maintenant, plus personne n'a de raisons de venir ici.  
« _Ne me dites pas qu'elle n'est pas là ! Pitié !_ »  
Jack ? C'est vraiment la dernière personne que je m'attendais à recevoir, surtout depuis notre soirée.  
« Bonjour Jack.  
Je crois qu'après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, je peux en rester au prénom, non ?  
- Bonjour Sam. Et... Ça ne va pas ?  
J'ai les yeux remplis des larmes que j'ai refusé de laisser couler.  
- Si, si.  
- Vous avez oublié votre sac dans la voiture avant-hier.  
- Oh, merci. Vous voulez entrer ?  
- Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?  
- Non. Venez. »  
Je vais ranger mes courses et le regarde de la cuisine.  
« Asseyez-vous.  
- Merci.  
- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Une bière, un chocolat ?  
Il a l'air de sourire.  
- Une bière, merci. _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma petite Sam ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? _»  
Oh ça suffit. J'ai vraiment pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées dans un moment pareil. J'ai déjà eu suffisamment mal au crâne comme ça aujourd'hui.  
« Vous aimez bien Coldplay ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- C'est ce qui passe sur votre chaîne, non ?  
Je sors de la cuisine.  
- Oh zut, j'ai oublié de l'éteindre.  
- Laissez-la, j'aime bien.  
Il me regarde un instant.  
- Sam, vous savez que vous pouvez toujours compter sur moi en cas de problème. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
La barbe, mes yeux s'embuent à nouveaux de larmes. Il me prend la main et je m'assois à côté de lui.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je... J'ai rompu avec Pete.  
Un silence me répond.  
- Il me surveillait sans cesse. Déjà, avant que je ne parte en mission, nous nous étions disputés à ce sujet. Et il a recommencé dès que je suis rentrée. Il a été odieux. Et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je raconte ça.  
Je n'arrive plus à retenir mes larmes maintenant.  
- Ce n'est rien. Ça va passer.  
Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai lu dans ses pensées. Je le regarde. Il continue à me parler.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Sam.  
Et il me prend dans ses bras. Il ne cherche rien, sinon à me consoler. Je ferme les yeux un instant et sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Je suis fatiguée de me battre contre moi-même. Je me relève et le regarde.  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que je t'ai fait du mal. Parce que j'ai essayé de t'oublier tout en sachant que j'en étais totalement incapable. Parce que j'aurais dû te parler, ce jour-là, avant que tu ne disparaisse sous la glace. Je suis désolée. »  
Je m'approche et embrasse doucement ses lèvres. Nos deux visages sont l'un contre l'autre. Je sens mon coeur battre plus vite. J'aurais dû faire cela il y a bien longtemps déjà, j'aurais dû abandonner mes doutes et faire taire ma raison. J'ai déjà trop perdu de temps comme ça.  
Jack semble avoir un doute. Non mon chéri, fais comme moi, oublie-les ! Je lui donne un autre baiser, et cette fois il y répond avec fougue. Ses mains s'emparent de mon visage puis glissent le long de mon dos pour m'attirer vers lui. Ses lèvres courent sur ma peau, dans mon cou, sur mes épaules tandis mes doigts caressent son torse, puis enlèvent sa veste et son tee-shirt. Il remonte à nouveau vers mon visage, puis me regarde comme pour demander une permission. Je mets mes bras autour de son cou.  
« Aime-moi, Jack. ».

* * *

Alors ? OK je sais, c'est loin d'être le top. Mais bon, c'étaient mes débuts... Ca y est, voilà que je me fais une crise de nostalgie !

A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Risque mortel

**Rating:** G / K

**Disclaimer:** Évidemment, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas ( il y a des jours où je déteste la MGM).

**Notes de moi:** rien à dire. Ca change, non :)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Tiens, il fait déjà jour ? J'ouvre les yeux et sens quelque chose qui me chatouille. C'est Jack qui joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je lève les yeux vers lui.  
« Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant.  
- Hum, je crois que la belle aurait besoin d'un baiser de son prince pour se réveiller.  
Il m'embrasse.  
- Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Huit heures et demi.  
- Déjà ?  
- Nous avons une nuit très occupée, me répond-t-il d'un air moqueur.  
Pour toute réponse, je prends mon oreiller et le lui mets sur la tête. Il se dégage et m'attire sur son torse avant de capturer mes lèvres.  
- Humm. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais.  
Un petit « miaou » l'interrompt. Mon petit chaton a sauté sur le lit.  
- Tiens, j'ignorais qu'il y avait déjà un occupant ici. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Ça dépend des jours. Parfois c'est « minet » ou « mistigri ». Mais en général, c'est « Jack .  
- Tu as un complexe de supériorité à satisfaire ?  
- Quelle idée idiote ! Non, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez.  
- Je ne sais pas si c'est flatteur ou non.  
- Vous râlez autant l'un que l'autre. Bon, je vais faire du café. »  
Je saute du lit pour éviter son coup d'oreiller, et enfile un peignoir. Bon maintenant ma fille, tu te calme et tu file à la cuisine.  
« Chocolat pour moi si tu veux bien.  
- D'accord. »  
Je reviens avec un plateau et deux tasses fumantes, que je pose sur la table du salon. Jack s'est levé.  
« Oups, j'ai oublié l'eau. Je reviens. »  
Je saisis une carafe et la remplie d'eau. Allons bon, ma tête recommence à me faire mal. C'était vraiment la dernière fois que je me soûlais autant, ça je le jure. Bon, ça va passer.  
Aïe ! En fait ça empire. Ça empire tellement que ça en devient insupportable. Mon crâne me fait mal à en mourir. Je lâche le pichet d'eau qui va s'écraser sur le carrelage, tombe à genoux et me tiens la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'une perceuse s'est attaquée à mon cerveau. Au bruit du verre brisé, Jack se précipite dans la cuisine.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- J'ai.. horriblement mal à la tête. C'est insupportable ».  
Au bout de quelques secondes, ça s'arrête. J'arrive à aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Mais voilà que ça recommence ! Puis soudain, toutes les pensées des gens se trouvant alentour, déferlent dans mon cerveau. J'en hurlerai presque de douleur. Les voix se superposent les unes et autres et forment une cacophonie atroce. J'ai juste le temps de m'habiller avant que la crise ne recommence et que je m'évanouisse.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Je me réveille et prends encore un éclair de lumière plein les yeux. Des pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, mais ce ne sont pas les miennes. Il en a tellement que je ne comprends même pas leur contenu. Puis soudain, la douleur reprend de plus belle.  
« Du calme Sam, je vais vous donner de la morphine. »  
Effectivement, ma tête se calme et je peux ouvrir les yeux. Autour de moi se trouvent Jack et Janet. Mais les pensées de tous ceux qui se trouvent à côté, Daniel, Teal'c ou les infirmiers, m'assaillent encore.  
« Est-ce que vous pouvez... ?  
Jack se penche vers moi.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez demander que tout le monde s'en aille. Sauf vous deux.  
Je vois Janet qui regarde O'Neill, lequel lui fait un signe d'assentiment.  
- Alors Sam, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?  
- Vous m'avez fait passer un scan ?  
- Oui. Le résultat est assez inquiétant.  
- Je sais ce que c'est. Quand j'étais dans le temple, je me suis pris une décharge. Mais il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas dis. Au bout de quelques temps, j'ai commencé à entendre les pensées des gens. Et tout à l'heure, ça a explosé dans ma tête. C'est comme si j'entendais des centaines de personnes simultanément.  
Jack regarde Janet qui dit:  
- Ce courant a dû modifier la charge électrique et magnétique de votre cerveau de façon à ce qu'il perçoive les ondes cérébrales émises par chaque individu.  
- De quelle façon ?  
- La polarité du courant devait être l'inverse de celle des signaux électriques de votre cerveau. C'est comme le pôle négatif et le pôle positif d'un aimant.  
- Elle nous fait de la télépathie extra-terrestre ?  
Merci, Jack, pour cette magnifique comparaison.  
- Seulement, le cerveau humain n'est pas prévu pour cela, et ces modifications détruisent peu à peu vos zones cérébrales. Ce sont les décharges accrues d'électricité reçues à la réception de chaque nouvelle pensée qui tuent vos neurones et ont sans doute causé ces maux de tête.  
- Elle ne peut pas s'en sortir avec de l'aspirine ?  
- Non mon général. Si le processus continue, il va détruire toutes ses zones cérébrales. C'est une sorte... D'électrocution interne. Bon, je vous laisse. Je vais tâcher de trouver une solution. »  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, alors je me tais. Jack soupire.  
« Tu m'en veux ?  
- Tu as lu dans mes pensées depuis que tu es rentrée ?  
- Pas dans toutes. Ça fonctionnait un peu de manière aléatoire. Et puis avec le surplus d'alcool que j'ai ingurgité il y a deux jours, cette perception a été inhibée. Ça a vraiment recommencé ce matin.  
- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas. Si j'avais eu le même pouvoir, je m'en serais certainement donné à coeur joie. Mais ce qui m'inquiète maintenant, c'est que tu risque ta vie.  
- Je sais. Mais je ne regrette pas.  
Il a l'air étonné.  
- Je ne regrette pas, parce que ça m'a permis de faire le ménage dans ma vie. Elle en avait bien besoin. Dieu seul sait combien de temps j'aurais pu encore me fourvoyer ainsi.  
- Sam !  
- Non, ne pleure pas. Je préfère mourir demain en t'ayant aimé que vivre cent ans sans toi à mes côtés.  
- Quitte à choisir, j'aimerais autant que tu vives cent ans avec moi.  
Je souris.  
- On ne peut pas tout avoir.  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir Sam. Interdiction pour toi de me lâcher. Sinon je vais te rejoindre. Je me suis entraîné en Antarctique.  
Je commence à réaliser que je vais vraiment mourir. Des larmes me montent aux yeux.  
- Gare à toi si tu fais ça ! Je tente de rire, mais j'ai la gorge serrée. Jack ?  
- Oui ?  
- Embrasse-moi s'il-te-plaît.  
Il pose ses lèvres sur mon front, puis sur ma bouche. C'est trop injuste ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, pas là, pas maintenant. J'ai encore plein de choses à vivre.  
- Essaye de dormir. ». Fait-il en se rasseyant.  
Je ferme les yeux et sens sa main serrer la mienne avant qu'il ne parte.  
En fait si, je regrette. Faire ce que j'ai fait, était une belle bêtise. Comment puis-je me reconstruire une vie affective si la première chose que je fait est d'enfreindre la plus basique des règles qui régit mon existence ?  
Mes yeux se ferment. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je vais sans doute mourir, alors tout ceci n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Je suis fatiguée de tant de doutes, de tant de complications.

« _Enfin, il se sont décidés à regarder la vérité en face. Le pouvoir de Sam doit y être pour quelque chose. Malheureusement cela cause aussi sa perte. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle touche cette colonne ? L'électricité et le corps humain n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. _»  
Ça, ce doit être Daniel. Il a raison. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû m'approcher de cette chose. Ça a complètement déréglé mon cerveau. Mais attends une seconde ! Elle est peut-être là, la solution !  
« Daniel ?  
Il sursaute.  
- Sam ? Vous êtes réveillée ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
- Pas trop mal. La morphine doit y être pour beaucoup.  
- Vous avez vraiment entendu toutes nos pensées ?  
- Plus ou moins. Mais c'est loin d'être agréable. Daniel, vous pourriez appeler Janet ?  
- Pas la peine. Elle arrive.  
Je me retourne vers elle.  
- Janet, si je suis dans cet état, c'est par ce que j'ai reçu un courant électromagnétique d'une certaine polarité, polarité opposée à celle de mon corps.  
- Oui, en effet.  
- Mais que se passerait-il si je recevait une nouvelle décharge, de la même intensité mais d'une polarité identique à la mienne ? Est-ce que ça rétablirait l'équilibre ?  
- Peut-être, mais c'est un pari risqué. Sans compter que des zones assez importantes de vos cortex ont été détruites.  
- Mais si cela marche, un appareil Tok'ra, ou même les défenses de Jolinar pourront réparer les dégâts déjà causés.  
- Sam, il est très difficile de dire si cela sera efficace.  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Je crains de devoir faire ce pari.  
- Il y a un tout petit problème, intervient Daniel. Comment s'y prendre pour vous administrer une telle décharge ? Nous ignorons combien de volts vous avez exactement reçu, et avec quelle intensité.  
Ça, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.  
- Il faut travailler sur la colonne elle-même. Il faut modifier artificiellement sa charge électromagnétique pour qu'elle soit comparable à la mienne. Les scientifiques savent le faire. D'abord on calcule le champ électromagnétique de cette chose avec les équations de Maxwell, puis on inverse la polarité de ce champ en inversant les charges électriques positives et négatives de ses particules.  
- Ça y est, elle recommence !  
Daniel se retourne en entendant la voix de Jack. Derrière lui arrive Teal'c qui me salue d'un signe de tête.  
- Même avec le cerveau court-circuité, elle arrive encore à parler cette langue étrange de scientifiques.  
- Dit comme ça, ça a l'air simple, argumente Daniel.  
- Au moins je suis ravi de voir que les zones de ton cerveau dédiées à la physique sont toujours intactes.  
Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me tutoyer devant Janet, Daniel et Teal'c ? Il est fou ? Si quelqu'un l'entend.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête, Sam. Jack m'en a parlé pendant que vous dormiez.  
Je le vois sourire d'un air coupable. Bon, de toute façon, au point où nous en sommes, ça n'a plus guère d'importance.  
- On peut y arriver, mais pour ça il faut que je m'occupe moi-même de préparer le matériel. Il faut que j'y aille.  
- Oh là là, on se calme ! Fait Janet en m'arrêtant. Vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps debout dans cet état.  
Je regarde Jack.  
- S'il-te-plaît !  
- Laissez-la, docteur. Laissez-la faire.  
Janet fait la grimace.  
- Je vais faire tout de même une autre injection de morphine. Et je vous accompagnerai là-bas.  
- Merci.  
- Je viendrai également, ajoute Jack.  
- Nous venons tous ! ». Corrige Daniel.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Je crois que cette salle devait être une salle de réunion.  
- Daniel, vous ne croyez pas que c'est le cadet de nos soucis ?  
- Non mais, écoutez ce que je dis. Les consoles qui sont ici, elles devaient servir à canaliser cette électricité de façon à ce qu'ils puissent tous communiquer par télépathie. Le métal dont elles sont composées devait servir de catalyseur.  
- Donc si le colonel Carter avait touché une de celles-ci, le processus n'aurait pas été mortel ?  
- Je ne crois pas que ça aurait changé grand-chose, Teal'c. Nous savons très bien que la technologie des Anciens n'est pas adaptées pour les humains.  
L'avantage de la morphine, c'est que ça a fait taire non seulement la douleur, mais aussi toutes les voix qui résonnaient dans ma tête. Aïe ! J'ai failli me trancher la peau avec mon cutter en coupant un fil. Ma tête commence à tourner de nouveau, il faudrait que je me dépêche un peu. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne sens pas la douleur que le processus de destruction s'est arrêté.  
Jack s'accroupis à côté de moi et cale ses mains sur son P90. Il a l'air soucieux. J'essaye de travailler plus vite, mais c'est difficile quand je le sens à mes côtés, empli de craintes et de doute. Je tremble un peu; j'ai les mains glacées. Il ne me reste plus que deux réglages. Faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche ! Voilà, j'ai fini.  
Je me relève, mais les vertiges reprennent de plus belle. Jack me rattrape par la taille.  
« Appuie sur ces trois interrupteurs et sur le commutateur rouge.  
Il me regarde. J'insiste.  
- Vas-y, s'il-te-plaît. Et éloignez-vous tous. »  
Le bruit fait par la transformation est impressionnant. Je distingue la charge électrique qui s'inverse; c'est comme une vague bleutée qui parcourt la colonne de bas en haut. Puis le bouclier semble se stabiliser.  
C'est étrange, mais je n'ai pas peur. Mes mains tremblent, mais je crois que c'est de froid et non de terreur. Mon coeur n'est pas serré par une crainte quelconque. Je sens la main de Jack qui saisit la mienne et la serre de toutes ses forces. Je regarde les autres, ils sont tous dans la même position expectative. Ils sont tous inquiets alors que je ne ressens rien. Je m'avance vers le champ électrique. Mais j'ai oublié quelque chose ! Je me retourne vers l'homme que j'aime. Mes mains dans les siennes, je le laisse saisir mes lèvres. Son baiser me rassure. Sa ferveur me réchauffe. Je m'éloigne de lui et avance vers la colonne. Je la regarde quelques instants. J'ai déjà frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. De nombreuses fois ma vie n'a tenu qu'à un fil. Mais cette fois c'est différent. C'est différent parce que j'ai tout à perdre. Tout, et surtout Jack. Mais alors, pourquoi ne suis-je pas terrifiée ?  
Comme dans un film passé au ralenti, je vois les éclairs électriques qui s'enroulent autour de mon bras et pénètrent dans mon corps. Je sens mes muscles se crisper sous l'effet des décharges, juste avant que le courant n'atteigne mon cerveau et que je ne plonge dans l'inconscience la plus totale.  
Pourvu que ça...


	4. Vivre ou se laisser mourir

**Rating:** G / K

**Disclaimer:** Évidemment, les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas (il y a des jours où je déteste la MGM).

**Notes de moi:** Voilà. Une petite fic rapide et finie.

Bonne lecture. à tous.

* * *

_Pourvu que ça..._

... Marche !Je me réveille en sursaut. Je crois même que j'ai crié. Cette fois, aucune lumière ne m'a sauté à la figure lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, et quand je me mets sur mon séant, je ne ressens même pas de douleur.  
L'infirmerie est sombre et déserte. C'est assez étrange. Je n'entends aucun bruit, aucune voix. Il semble n'y avoir personne. Combien de temps je suis restée là ?  
« Janet ? »  
Rien.  
« Il y a quelqu'un ? »  
Le silence me répond. Je descends du lit. Brrrr, le sol est glacé ! Il n'y a pas une veste d'infirmier qui traîne quelque part ? Parce que là j'ai vraiment froid. Je passe la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.  
« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »  
Toujours rien. Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai l'impression de me retrouver sur le Prométhée. Je serre les pans de la veste contre ma poitrine et commence à parcourir les couloirs déserts. Mes pieds transis de froid ne font aucun bruit tandis que j'arpente les sous-sols. Tiens, voilà le bureau de.  
« Daniel ?  
Il est à l'intérieur, assis tranquillement, les pieds posés sur la table.  
- Où sont les autres ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? J'avais l'impression d'être toute seule.  
- Mais vous êtes toute seule, Sam. Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis sur le Prométhée.  
Oh non, ça recommence ! Maintenant je sais que j'ai un sérieux problème d'hallucinations en cas de stress intense. Faudra que je me fasse soigner.  
- Alors je suis toute seule, et j'essaye de m'aider ? Génial. Et où se situe le problème cette fois ?  
Daniel, ou son image plutôt, frappe doucement sur sa poitrine.  
- Il est en vous, Sam.  
Ça je suis déjà au courant. La preuve, je suis en train de discuter avec un ersatz de Daniel que j'ai moi-même fabriqué.  
- Vous pouvez être un peu plus précis ?  
Il me fait un signe de négation. Je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Dans quelle situation me suis-je encore mise ?  
- Dites, Daniel... »  
Mais il a disparut. Je lève les yeux au plafond.  
« Magnifique ! Si quelqu'un, dans ma tête, voulait bien m'éclairer sur ce qui se passe. »  
Et puis d'abord, pourquoi n'y a-t-il plus âme qui vive dans cette base ? Bon, je vais essayer de retrouver la salle de breafing. On ne sait jamais.  
Mais cette salle aussi est déserte. Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Attends, calme-toi Sam. Tu ne vas pas paniquer comme une enfant ! Oui, enfin c'est pas le fait de me parler à moi-même qui va me rassurer.  
Je tourne dans la pièce et jette un coup d'œil en bas, dans la salle de la porte des étoiles. Eh, mais attends ! Il y a quelqu'un en bas! Je me précipite dans les escaliers et manque une marche. Aïe ! Je clopine jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvre. Et derrière se trouve.  
... Moi. Heu, comment ça moi ? Je me frotte les yeux. Mais non. Ce sont bien les mêmes cheveux blonds un peu ébouriffés, les mêmes yeux bleus et les mêmes grains de beauté, jusqu'à celui sur... Oh, ça va ! Je me connais tout de même. Mon image sourit. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans cette situation.  
« J'ai l'habitude de dialoguer avec moi-même, mais là tout de même.  
- Je ne suis qu'un fruit.  
- De mon imagination, je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qui me traîne sur la conscience ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- Je ne vois pas. J'ai fais le ménage dans ma vie.  
- Tu es d'une incroyable honnêteté avec les autres, mais d'une hypocrisie incommensurable avec toi-même. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit dans le Prométhée, le problème vient de toi.  
J'ai dû manquer beaucoup d'épisodes dans cette histoire, je crois.  
- Il y a quelques jours, tu as décidé d'assumer tes sentiments vis-à-vis de Jack.  
- Justement, pourquoi parler d'hypocrisie ?  
- Mais tu as pris peur en t'engageant dans cette voie que tu jugeais dangereuse. Alors, puisque tu ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, tu as préféré la fuite en avant. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'avais pas peur devant cette colonne, alors que tu risquais la mort. Inconsciemment, tu désirais t'en aller.  
- C'est idiot. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu une telle chose ?  
- Tu es une femme très bonne, mais tu as une faille. Tu as besoin de bases dans ta vie, de points d'ancrage. Tu préfère la mort à une vie déstabilisée, tu as peur d'assumer des choix qui te précipiteraient dans l'inconnu le plus profond. Tu as choisis Pete parce qu'il était pour toi une promesse de stabilité, de tranquillité. Tu as peur que ton amour pour Jack ne déséquilibre toute ta vie. Franchement, cette idée d'inverser la polarité du champ magnétique était trop folle pour que tu y crois vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?  
C'est vrai. C'était un pari complètement insensé, et je le savais.  
- Alors ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Je suis morte ?  
Mon double fait non de la tête.  
- Ton corps se bat encore pour survivre, mais pour ça, il a besoin de toi. C'est pour ça que tu fais cette introspection, pour savoir si tu veux vivre, et prendre le risque de devoir te fabriquer une nouvelle vie, ou bien si tu préfères renoncer aux difficultés qui vous attendent, toi et Jack, et t'en aller à jamais.  
Mon moi-même a raison. A cette question qui semble simple et évidente, je n'arrive pas à trouver de réponse immédiate. Je sens le doute m'assaillir. Choisir de vivre avec cet amour, c'est renoncer à mon métier, à tout ce qui faisait ma vie jusqu'ici. Je souris tristement. Cette scène me rappelle celle du Prométhée, lorsque j'ai décidé de renoncer à Jack plutôt que de renoncer à la façon dont je vivais. J'avais alors préféré le confort à l'incertitude, par lâcheté, par manque de courage, parce que j'avais peur de m'engager, de me battre pour un futur dont j'ignorais quels seraient les tenants et les aboutissants.  
Mais maintenant, qu'en est-il ? Tout a tellement changé ! Jack est mort, j'ai cru le perdre pour toujours, et il m'est revenu. Il est général, je suis colonel, qui l'eût cru ? Tant d'avenirs paraissent tout tracés et changent soudainement ! Daniel meurt, puis revit un an plus tard. Papa et Selmak sont rejetés du Conseil de la Tok'ra. Teal'c et les jaffas parviennent à se libérer des symbiotes avec la Trétonine... Je suis fatiguée. Tout serait peut-être si simple de partir loin, de m'éteindre. Plus de questions, plus de doutes. Plus de soucis, plus de peur.  
Et pourtant ! Il y a cet homme. Des yeux marron chocolat, des cheveux argentés, un sourire sincère et un sens de l'humour déconcertant, voilà ce qui réussit à me faire hésiter. Je me souviens de ses mains, de sa peau, de ses lèvres. Peut-être que lui pourrait me soutenir, peut-être qu'avec son aide je pourrais me réconcilier avec moi-même ? J'ai lu en toi, je sais que tu serais là; alors pourquoi je me pose encore la question ? Je t'aime tellement, Jack, que même le mot aimer ne me paraît pas assez fort. Il faudrait que j'en invente un autre.  
Je suis entre la vie et la mort. A moi de choisir. Je suis fatiguée, je voudrais arrêter de courir dans cette vie. Bon sang, est-ce qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose en moi qui peut m'aider ? Je regarde mon alter-ego.  
« Que choisis-tu ? Mourir ou aimer ? » Me demande-t-elle.  
Mourir ou aimer ? Cette phrase me rappelle quelque chose. C'est mon père qui me disait ça quand j'étais petite, après la mort de maman. Je me revois sur ses genoux tandis qu'il me parlait.  
« _Souviens-toi Sam, la vie est comme un tout petit livre. On voudrais revenir à la page où l'on aime..._ .  
Je regarde. Tu es là papa ! Tu es là, comme sur le vaisseau, et tu me parles encore. Mais ton image s'efface.  
« Souviens-toi Sam. Souviens-toi...  
Je relève la tête et regarde mon autre moi.  
« On voudrais revenir à la page où l'on aime... Et la page où l'on meurt est déjà sous nos doigts.  
Je la vois sourire.  
- Pour vivre, je dois le vouloir. Est-ce avec toi que je dois me réconcilier ?  
Elle me fait un signe d'assentiment.  
- Alors viens. »  
Elle prend la main que je lui tends et s'approche. Elle s'avance, encore et encore, et je sens son énergie pénétrer en moi tandis qu'elle se fond dans mon corps.  
Elle disparaît toute entière, et c'est alors une explosion de chaleur qui m'envahit. Black out.

o0o0o0o0o0o

« Ahhhhhh »Mon réveil est si violent que je me redresse sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Autour de moi, l'infirmerie. Mais cette fois, je ne suis plus seule.  
Aïe ! J'ai mal. J'enlève la perfusion qui est dans mon bras. Zut, le sang coule ! Encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, j'arrache les fils qui me relient aux moniteurs. Ces derniers ne tardent évidemment pas à émettre un long biiiiiiiiiiip qui fait accourir Janet. Lorsqu'elle me voit assise sur le lit, elle a l'air tellement soufflée que je me mets à rire. Je n'y peux rien, c'est nerveux ! A côté d'elle, Daniel fait exactement la même tête pendant quelques secondes, puis se précipite hors de la pièce.  
« Sam ? Sam vous m'entendez ?  
- Bien sûr que je vous entends.  
- Docteur, regardez son taux d'adrénaline.  
Elle regarde le moniteur.  
- Mon dieu ! Comment ça se fait ? C'est cette décharge qui a dû vous ranimer, et... Oh, Sam, vous avez tout arraché.  
- Je crois que j'ai assez vu d'électricité pour le restant de mes jours.  
- Laissez-moi au moins remettre votre perfusion.  
- Ah non ! Je vais très bien.  
- Sam !  
- Allez-y, examinez-moi.  
- Dieu merci !  
Ça, c'est pas Janet, c'est Jack. A sa vue, je ressens un immense soulagement, sans savoir pourquoi. Enfin si, je sais quand même un peu pourquoi.  
Il me serre dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Ajoutez ça à mes courbatures, et mon corps entier me fait mal. Mais c'est vraiment secondaire.  
- Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ?  
Bien ? C'est un euphémisme. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en forme, je crois.  
- Ça faisait combien de temps que j'étais dans le coma ?  
Ils se regardent.  
- Comment savez-vous que?  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Près d'une semaine.  
Une semaine ? J'ai passé une semaine à discuter avec moi-même ? Eh bien !  
- Et l'acharnement thérapeutique que j'avais refusé ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous?  
- Maintenue en vie ? Dit Janet. Eh bien, je crois que si je vous avais débranché, une certaine personne m'aurais tué sur place.  
- Heureusement que vous ne l'avez pas fait, Janet. Heureusement... »

Encore un congé ! Décidément, ce mois-ci j'aurais plus passé de temps en vacances qu'à travailler. Mais c'est quand même plus agréable d'être chez soi. Surtout que Janet a passé deux jours à m'examiner pour essayer de comprendre comment j'avais pu sortir du coma. Moi je le sais très bien, mais je n'avais pas envie de le lui dire.  
C'est étrange. Maintenant que je n'ai plus cet alter-ego devant moi, je me sens un peu toute seule. Et pourtant, lorsque je referme la glace, dans ma salle de bain, je la vois, ou plutôt je me vois, en train de sourire. Je marche dans les couloirs de la base. Tôt ce matin, j'ai pris ma voiture pour venir ici. Tout le long de la route, j'ai pensé à ce que j'étais en train de faire. Là, je ne recule plus. Jusqu'ici, j'ai croisé Janet et Teal'c. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter. Je n'ai pas envie de parler jusqu'à ce que tout cela soit fini.  
Mes phalanges tapent sur la porte. Ça y est, mon coeur se met à faire des sauts périlleux ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça ! Ça y est, je peux entrer.  
« Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devais te reposer, non ?  
Je ferme la porte derrière moi et balance une enveloppe kraft sur son bureau.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ma lettre de démission de mon métier de militaire, ainsi que ma demande d'intégration au programme SGC en tant que personnel civil des armées, comme me l'autorise mon titre de docteur en astrophysique.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu m'as bien comprise.  
Il fait la grimace.  
- Écoute Sam. Si c'est à cause de moi.  
- Ni de toi ni de personne d'autre. J'ai eu une semaine pour réfléchir, ça m'a suffit.  
- Tu étais dans le coma !  
- Oui, eh bien c'est impressionnant le nombre de choses que l'on peut faire dans cette situation, crois-moi. Mais maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.  
Je vois briller une petite lueur dans ses yeux.  
- Jack, je ne peux plus lire dans tes pensées. Aussi j'ai besoin que tu me dises ici et maintenant, si l'on peut construire quelque chose ensemble.  
- Viens là. Me dit-il en prenant ma main.  
Je m'assois sur ses genoux tandis qu'il met ses bras autour de ma taille.  
- Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des femmes, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?  
- Oui. Tu as dit que tu aimais les femmes, mais que tu avais juste un petit problème avec les scientifiques.  
- C'est ça... Surtout avec toi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vois-tu Sam, j'ai un petit problème dans ma vie, c'est que je t'aime comme un fou. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais désolée, l'autre soir, je n'ai pas tenu. Je t'ai aimé cette nuit-là, et je n'ai rien regretté. Je t'aime tellement que je préfère arrêter ce métier plutôt que de te voir renoncer à un travail que tu adores.  
- Non. Je refuse. Frôler la mort m'a redonné le sens des priorités, et tu es ma priorité. Je suis fatiguée de ma vie, et un poste de civil comparable à celui de Daniel me suffira amplement. Depuis sept ans, je ne fais que vivre pour ce programme. Je crois qu'il est temps que je vive pour moi... Et pour toi.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Sûre !  
- C'est étrange ! J'ai l'impression que c'est une autre Samantha qui me parle.  
Je souris avec malice.  
- Ce n'est peut-être pas faux ! »  
Je l'embrasse et il me répond avec avidité. Comment ai-je pu douter de ce que je ressentais pour lui alors que ses bras mes semblent être d'un soutien indéfectible ? Je sens ses mains qui explorent mon corps tandis que je redécouvre la saveur de ses lèvres. Soudain, nous entendons un hurlement collectif ressemblant à un « Hourra », et dans lequel il me semble distinguer notamment la voie de Daniel. Front contre front, nous sourions tous les deux.  
« Ils sont bêtes, tu ne trouves pas ? Me demande-t-il.  
- Si. » Lui réponds-je dans un nouveau baiser.

* * *

C'est agaçant. Maintenant que j'ai vieilli, je trouve toujours cette fin insupportable. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu écrire des trucs pareils ? lol

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, vous ?

A bientôt sur d'autres fanfics !


End file.
